


Disgruntled Ghosts

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Hannibal and Will are curious as to why they are stuck in a strange state of limbo between life and death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs and shrugs*
> 
> I had a weird dream.

Will stared at the moon above, sighing as he sat Indian style in front of a tree, the snow numb beneath his jean bottoms.

He watched the dogs tread about in the field in the dark night. The lights left on inside his home blurred  
in the distance, he blinked twice, failing to focus his sight any further.

Swallowing hard, he let his head drop back, gazing up at the dead branches  
and limbs that iced over in the invisible breeze. 

“…not now, Hannibal.” He muttered, stern but with exhaustion in his voice.

“…you don’t want to talk to me, yet?”

“I’m a little grumpy, if you couldn’t tell.”

“I can tell. I wish you’d open up and let me know exactly why.”

Will snapped his eyes up at that, glaring at Hannibal a few feet away by another tree.  
“I don’t know- is there something YOU’D like to open up about?” Will snarled, turning  
his head back to his house as the dogs all answered a faint whistle and scurried back to the porch.

Hannibal frowned at the boy, watching as the soft snow flurries flowed through his body.  
“…I don’t quite understand your demand.” He said, furrowing his brows now. 

Will groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration. 

“What the hell unfinished business you had to have to get us both stuck here, that’s what I’m asking.”

Hannibal stepped over to the young man, crouching beside him with a heavy exhale, noting how his   
hot breath didn’t produce a soft cloud of air into the winter air. 

“I think…we both have unfinished business…otherwise it would just be me alone in this limbo state.”

Will groaned and covered his face with his palms now, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Life’s fuckin’ funny.” He mumbled into his hands.

“So is death, apparently.” Hannibal smirked, running his hand through the boy’s soft chocolate curls.

They both looked up when Alana stepped out of Will’s front door, shouting for the last of the dogs to get  
their butts back in the house before she got mad. 

Will’s eyes welled up with tears as he watched the rebellious two pups scamper back inside with tails tucked  
between their legs. 

“I miss them..” Will whispered, a wet drop falling from his cheek and creating no impression in the snow  
as Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head in attempt to comfort. 

Will sobbed once, curling into the man’s arms and pressing his forehead to Hannibal’s chest as he cried.

Hannibal hushed him softly, gently caressing his spine as the building snow flakes passed through  
their bodies faster in the heavy growing wind. 

—  
A few hours later, the two sat side by side, still watching Will’s home grow dark as Alana turned off all the lights,  
the chores all done and dogs taken care of before she finally went to sleep.

Will glanced at Hannibal, whose eyes were shut in attempted rest as he sat up beside him, his chin resting on his  
own collar bone above his bloody sweater. 

He looked down at his own shirt, previously white but now stained almost completely with dark red colour.   
He wiped at his injured cheek, frowning at the never drying wet liquid on his finger tips. 

It had been maybe a day and a half since their battle with Francis, but somehow limbo kept everything fresh and  
frozen in place on them, despite thankfully not able to feel the pain from the brutally violent wounds.

He wondered where their real bodies were by now. Likely at the bottom of the ocean some distance from the cliff.  
—  
“Will?”

“Hm.”

“…I think I, may have a solution, if you want so badly to leave this state of being. At least, it’s what I think is my own answer, that is.”  
Will looked at Hannibal and sat up from lying in the snow, leaving no trace of movement in the pile beneath him.

“What’s that then, Hannibal.” Will said, wiping the still wet blood from his lips and rolling his eyes when it instantly reformed in place.

“Would you be okay with me, giving you a kiss…Will?” Hannibal asked, a surprising hint of shyness sneaking out through his   
usual micro-expressions. 

Will’s eyes widened at that, staring at the man for a moment as he tensed his neck and jaw tight. 

He didn’t want to force him to stay in this horribly confusing state with him against his wishes, so he decided.  
“…okay.” He whispered the answer, eyes locked on the crimson ones that leaned over to him. 

He blinked twice when their lips connected, a shuddered inhale as he closed his eyes now, sighing into the kiss   
with sudden relief swelling and spreading through his body. 

The torturous numb feeling abruptly was flooded over with intense pain, ache, and violently sharp throbbing muscles  
that began to catch fire as they both pushed harder in the passionate embrace. Their bloody lips turning bruised and  
wet with new streams of blood that leaked from Will’s spilling face wound. 

—  
Will gasped loudly, shouting twice in pain as he woke, eyes shooting wide open up at the star filled sky above him.

He panted and moaned through his shuddering, choking on blood and painfully salty water as he coughed and turned  
over to vomit the liquids. He gripped the ground, whimpering in confusion as the sand squeezed through his finger tips. 

“Haa-uh-!” Will tried to speak but gagged and choked harder, hurling more bouts of water and blood from his mouth  
onto the shore beneath him. He squeezed his eyes tight, fighting the blurry vision to see Hannibal only a foot away from him.

He was on his stomach, head turned the opposite way. Will groaned and threw his arm over to the other body, pulling   
Hannibal over to his back to see he was breathing, but barely. 

“Hannibal..” Will grunted, forcing his screaming muscles to move as he climbed on top of the man, ignoring the blood and water that  
dripped down onto Hannibal’s face, he began pumping his palms down on his chest. 

Hannibal coughed violently, spitting a large amount of water up and to the side as he gurgled through his breathing. 

Will cried out through a relieved sigh, falling to the sand beside the man in exhaustion and pain as he finished throwing up  
the sea water. 

They both heaved and panted for several minutes in the silent night, nothing but their breaths and the soft waves crashing then receding  
from their ankles under the pale moonlight. 

“I…guess…that was, both…of our unfinished business…” Hannibal managed, coughing with a painful scoff.  
Will winced when he smirked, the gouged cheek muscle screaming against his reaction. 

“Sh-shoulda donnit’…sooner..” Will muttered through gritted teeth, trying to keep from moving his jaw too much.

Hannibal grinned, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at the same moon Will was.  
—


End file.
